


Girls Are What Turned Me Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katie Alicia and Angelina don't know how to take a hint, M/M, Percy knew the whole damn time, Puff's are kind souls, Quiddich, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Yule Ball, a wee bit of angst, im also so gay, its one in the morning right now, its so friggin fluffy, its so gay, so there might be a bit go crack but not too much I promise, takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban, the fluffiest smut you've ever seen, the quidditch team trying to throw girls at Oliver when he just wants to throw himself at marcus, the smut is just at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver and Marcus have been dating in secret for almost two years now. When it comes time for the first Yule Ball in centuries (sans Tri-Wizard Tournament) the quidditch captains all have to pick a date to make their big entrance with. Oliver and Marcus have agree to go with each other, but they haven't told anyone, so when his team start pushing girls at him, Oliver gets overwhelmed. It takes sheer will (AKA the promise of some sweet, fluffy smut at the end) and his love for Marcus to help him pull himself together and show the world who he really is. Heads will turn and Weasleys will gasp. Get ready for the ride of your lives, folks!
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Girls Are What Turned Me Gay

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! This is the longest single-chapter fic I've written to date and despite the fact that it's one am and I have online school tomorrow at nine thirty, I wanted to post this work that Im very supper proud of. This is the first time I've written any real smut, and boyxboy smut at all, therefore constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

  
  


“So.” Oliver hears the word escape Fred Weasley’s lips and sighes. “You need a date to the Yule Ball.”

“Fred, we’ve been over this. I don’t need a date.” Oliver says, and it’s true. Because he has a boyfriend. 

“Yeah, but imagine if Flint got a girl and you didn’t!” Fred yelps, clearly attempting to push Oliver’s buttons. It works far too well.

“How do you know I want a  _ girl _ ?” Oliver huffs, leaving Fred slack jawed in the Gryffindor common room and retreating to his dorm. 

He flops onto his bed, moaning into his pillow. “Perce, tell your brothers to stop pestering me about getting a date to the Ball.” he mutters to Percy Weasley, his roommate and best friend.

“I’d assume that you’d be going with your boyfriend.” Percy says, voice smug.

“Fuck.” Oliver sighes. “Were we that obvious?”

“Silencing charms are quite important, Oliver.” Percy murmurs under his breath.

“Fuck.”

\---🦁🐍---

“Hey Oliver, would you-”

“I’m really sorry Lavender, but I’ve got a date.” Oliver sighed. He hated letting girls down and he’d gotten at least ten invites in the past week, but the only person he wanted to go with was Marc. 

Dumbledore had decided to hold the ball in order to cheer the students up in these dire times, hoping that the Christmas celebrations would distract the students from the Dangers of Sirius Black. Instead of school champions being the main focus however, the four quidditch captains were going to be making a big entrance. Oliver couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when two of them walked in together.

To his relief, Fred had laid off. Oliver had approached him later that evening, saying that he was sorry for snapping and pleading him not to tell anyone. (“Fine, Fred, you can tell George, but no one else. Of course Percy knows, he’s my roommate, and my best mate at that. He had to find out eventually.” “That little git never told us!”)

Ever since then the rest of the team had still been pushing girls on him, but Fred and George had begun presenting him with lists of Hogwarts Most Eligible Boy-Inclined Bachelors™. God, if only they knew what happened last Tuesday in the captain's office. Oliver smiled at the memory, remembering the flush rising on Marc’s chest…

George was looking at him funny when he realised that he’d been zoning out.

“Ollie! Snap out of it mate! Do you have something you want to tell us about…” he paused, looking down the list to see the last name he’d read through. “Marcus Flint? Y’know, you two do have a lot of tension on the pitch, it’d be good for you to take that somewhere else.

Oliver coughed on the sip of water he’d just taken, choking slightly and eyes watering. “Er, um, he’s not, ahem, available.” the twin’s eyes went wide. “At least that’s what I heard! Wow, look at the time, gotta get to class! See ya later!” he realised his excuse was not working when he looked at the clock and saw the time as nine thirty PM.

Oliver smashed his face into his pillow when he heard the door open and felt (forgive me) twin weights drop down on either side of his bed.

“Listen Ollie. We get it if you don’t want to tell us. But please ask him out, if not for our sakes, then for your own.” Fred started. 

Welp, if there was ever a better time to come clean, it was now. “Er, I kind of already did.”

“Hey, Oliver, that’s great! When? Did you ask him to the ball? Three broomsticks? Oh my god, I swear, did you take him to Pudiefoot’s?” George added.

“No, no, er, God where did we even go on our first date?” Oliver mused.

“First? As in you’ve been on more than one?” Fred was incredulous. “Hold on, when exactly did this date take place?”

Oliver mumbled something and George prepared himself for what he was about to hear. “Oliver. Speak up.”

“Uh, it was like, not last Christmas, but the one before. Please don’t hurt me!” Oliver squeaked out, before hiding his face in his pillow again.

“Oliver!” Fred nearly couldn’t speak from trying so hard not to laugh. “You bastard!” okay, he was actually laughing now. 

“You get ridiculously emotional when you’re talking about him, we had a hunch already.”

“Goddamn Weasleys.”

\---🦁🐍---

“You could go with Cho Chang.” Alicia pitched. “You know, to promote inter-house friendships.”

“I’m pretty sure Harry would throttle me if I asked her. Doesn’t he have a thing for her?” Oliver scoffed, not wanting to go with her for other, obvious reasons.

“Hey, don’t pick on the chosen one, you bastard.” Harry yelled from the other side of the common room.

“What about Romilda Vane? She’s pretty enough.” Katie offered.

“God no, I’m not taking a second year! Gross, Katie!” Oliver yelped.

“You can’t go stag! You’re a captain, you need a date.” Angelina pressed. Fred and George sent him sympathetic looks from across the table.

“Just tell them, mate” Fred said.

“It can’t hurt, just rip it off like a bandaid!” George added.

“Nope, no way.” Oliver said, returning to his conversation with the girls. “What was that you were saying about inter-house relationships?”

After a solid hour of having pretty girls thrown in his face, Oliver slumped off to his dorm room, flopping down onto his bed.

“Why are girls so nosey?” he whined to Percy.

“Not now, I’m doing Arithmancy.” Percy huffed from his desk.

“I swear, girls are what turned me gay.” Oliver deadpanned. 

\---🦁🐍---

“Ollie, you have to breathe.” Marcus coaxed.

“I-I just- what if-” Oliver stuttered out. Marcus stood from the desk where he was sitting and moved to draw Oliver close to him. The boy was still struggling to breathe, even with Marcus rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ears.

“Everyone’s gonna know. The entire castle. I haven’t even told my parents yet, what if-” he cut himself off with a sob. 

Marcus hated seeing Oliver like this. His panic attacks only ever got this bad when he had a game coming up, or an exam looming on the horizon. “Oliver, love, if you don’t want to do this-”

“But I do! I love you so much Marc, but-I just-’m so nervous about what people will say.” Oliver whispered.

“Fuck them.” Marcus whispered back. “Fuck them all. Hogwarts is progressive, hell, I’m pretty sure that Dumbledore had the hots for Gridelvald! Nobody’s gonna care about either of us being with other men, they’ll probably just be a bit shell-shocked about us being with each other. And I don’t give a flying fuck about what anyone else thinks. I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Marc.”

\---🦁🐍---

“What about her, that girl over there?” Alicia said. The girls were getting desperate, throwing any remotely attractive girl in his face. Oliver was supremely over it.

“Fine.” he said through gritted teeth. He walked up to the girl, the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, his mind provided.

“Hey there, Mandy, my friends have been pushing to ask a girl to the ball even though I already have a date that they don’t know about so now I’m here, talking to you and hoping that they think I’m asking you to the ball. Hope you don’t mind!” Oliver said, tone bored.

“Hey Oliver. It’s no problem, I don’t mind at all! And, for the record,” she lowered her voice, “I don’t think they know that we both have boyfriends.” Oliver gaped a little at that, but decided to let it slide.

They held up small talk for a while, Mandy cracking the occasional joke, Oliver actually enjoying her presence. Before they parted Mandy leaned in close, her voice low once more. “By the way, the prefect’s bath is much better than the Captain’s office. Password’s ‘Crest’” she smirked at the blush creeping up his face before adding “Tell Marcus I say hi!” before waving and walking away. 

Oliver walked back to his friends, the three girls assuming that his blush ment that he’d asked her to go to the Ball. “So… did she say yes?” Katie whispered.

“Yes to what? She’s the Puff’s captain, an old friend. It was nice to catch up.” Oliver said, amused at his friend’s faces immediately falling.

“But, the Ball’s tomorrow! You need a date Ollie!” Angelina yelped.

“I'm not too worried, and plus, I’m sure everyone will be in for quite the surprise. See you ladies at practice.” Oliver mused mysteriously before walking away.

\---🦁🐍---

Oliver paced through the entrance hall, waiting for Marcus to emerge from the Slytherin dorms. Somewhere to his left, Mandy and her boyfriend were talking with the Ravenclaw captain and his girlfriend, but Oliver couldn’t bring himself to partake in the conversation. 

Oliver had opted for a simple pair of dress robes, black with golden embellishments and a red rose in his buttonhole. He caught sight of his favorite head of curly black hair emerging from the Dungeons and ran over to hug Marcus. Marc rendered Oliver speechless when he saw what he was wearing; A pair of navy blue dress robes, silver embellishments on his, but a matching red rose poked out from the buttonhole. 

“Daaaamn, Flint.” Oliver whispered, before pulling Marcus in for a quick kiss, thanking Merlin that the other Students had already entered the Great Hall.

“Not too bad yourself, Wood.” Marcus teased back, Grabbing Oliver’s hand and leading him over to where the other captains were standing.

“Alright, we’ve got all of our captains, Wood, Flint, where are your dates?” McGonagall questioned.

“Well professor, unless I’ve been mistaken, he’s right there,” Oliver answered back easily, raising their grasped hands and gesturing to Marcus.

“Professor Dumbledore owes me a butterbeer.” the professor muttered, looking over at them warmly. “Alright, let’s have Mandy and Richard at the front, then let’s have Anthony and Ella, and then Oliver and Marcus. Right, line up, good. Now, I’m assuming that you’ve all practiced the traditional waltz, yes? Good, good. When the music starts, Mandy and her partner will walk in, and Richard and his partner are required to wait three measures of music before following them, same standing for Wood and Flint. The doors will open as the music begins and Mandy, you are to wait for the doors to open and the start of a new measure before beginning. Everybody understand?”

Her words were met with a chorus of agreement and they organised themselves into a line. Oliver looked up at Marcus, Marcus looked down at Oliver.

“This is something that can’t be undone, you know that, right?” Marcus whispered.

“Of course I know that, you git!” Oliver whispered back. As the music began and the doors began to slowly open, he added “I love you, Marc.”

“I love you too, Ollie.” 

And they walked into the great hall. 

\---🦁🐍---

Everyone was cheering when the Captains entered the hall. Mandy and Richard were glowing and put together, Anthony and Ella looked incredibly happy, but the students of Hogwarts were waiting with baited breath. They all needed an answer to one thing (All meaning you count out Oliver, Marcus, Percy, the Twins, Adrian, Terrence, and of course Hermione, because she’s known it was coming since the first handshake) and one thing only; who were the dates of the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains?

And then it happened. They walked in, next to each other, hand in hand like the two couples before them. Oliver leaned up and whispered something into Marcus’s ear, and Marcus smiled. Marcus Flint, in front of the whole of Hogwarts, smiled. Only twenty people had ever in his life seen him smile! And now, here he was, smiling in front of the whole friggin’ school! All because of Oliver Wood! 

The song ended and the couples broke from their waltz formation to find their seats and wait for the feast to begin. Dumbledore had decided to let the captains have free seating, so Oliver and Marcus sat together at a table with the Weasley twins, Percy, Terrence and Adrian. It was a surprisingly good combination of personalities and the boys had a great time laughing and talking, getting to know each other better.

As the band stuck up a balad, Oliver stood and offered Marcus his hand. The two men made their way into the middle of the dance floor and held each other close, turning slowly on the spot. They only danced for one song, before slipping out of the great hall.

\---🦁🐍---

Marcus dragged Oliver up seven flights of stairs and past the same tapestry three times before Oliver watched in awe as a door appeared magically in front of them. The two men stepped through the door and into a room with high vaulted ceilings, a bed, and a door leading off to what looked like a bathroom.

“Holy shit, Marc. What is this place?” Oliver asked in awe.

“It’s this sort of magical room, it takes the form of whatever you need.” Marcus answered. 

Taking that as his que, Oliver closed the door behind himself and shoved Marcus against it, kissing him with vigor. His tongue slid into Marcus’s mouth, the warmth and wetness overwhelming him. Marcus started to pry his robes from his shoulders, their kiss never breaking. 

Oliver stood back and appreciated Marc’s physique. His shirt had been removed and his abbs were exposed, hardened from his years as a quidditch player. Oliver resumed kissing his (official! {squeal}) boyfriend, this time softer, more loving and gentle. Marcus placed his hands under Oliver’s thighs and lifted him off the floor, carrying him to the bed that stood in the middle of the room.

The two men hit the bed with a gentle thud, Oliver reveling in the feeling of having Marcus above him once again. Marcus teased a finger under the waistband of Oliver’s trousers and Oliver took the hint and lifted his hips. He unzipped Oliver’s fly and palmed him lightly through his boxers, admiring the soft moan that escaped Oliver’s lips at the contact. He followed suit by making quick work of his own pants and boxers, as well as Oliver’s boxers, the two men finally laying together, skin to skin, so close that Oliver could feel Marc’s heart beating from where he lay. 

Marcus pressed his head into the crook of Oliver’s neck as he began to grind down, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and neck, before reaching a hand down and gliding a gentle finger over Oliver’s slit. He let a soft moan slip through his lips at the contact, and Marcus repeated the motion, reveling in the moans escaping his beautiful boyfriend. He cast a wandless spell and lube came soaring toward him, landing softly on the bed. Marcus uncapped it and coated a few fingers, before leaning down again and rubbing his index finger over Oliver’s rim.

Oliver’s eyes were half-closed in pleasure and his body was pliant under Marcus. Marcus slipped a gentle finger into Oliver, enjoying the louder moan that escaped him. He began sliding his finger in and out, making sure that Oliver was ready, before adding a second finger and slowly scissoring his boyfriend open. The sounds that Oliver was making were obscene to Marcus’ ears as he added a third finger, his other hand returning to the tip of Oliver's cock and sliding his thumb over the gently weeping slit.

“Please, Marc,” Oliver pleaded from beneath him.

“What is it Ollie? What do you need, love?” cam Marcus’ gentle reply.

“Need you in me, now.” Oliver whispered. “Ahh- _ please- _ ”

Marcus couldn’t deny Oliver any longer; he slipped his fingers out and coated his cock in lube before lining the tip up with Oliver’s hole and slowly pushing in. Their moans echoed off the vaulted ceilings in harmony, each of Marcus’s gentle thrusts bringing them both closer to the edge. Oliver had his fingers digging into Marcus’ back, his face hidden in his neck, ghosting breath over Marc’s ear every time he let out a moan.

“Please, Marc. I need you to touch me. Please.” Oliver groaned softly, his neglected cock dripping with precum.

Marcus gave into Oliver’s soft pleads, his finger skating slowly over the head of his cock. The combination of this and his thrusts sent Oliver flying over the edge, his clenching and tightness sending Marcus down only moments after, the two riding their waves of pleasure in tandem. 

Eventually, Marcus pulled out of Oliver and vanished the condom, before laying back down on the plush bed. Oliver followed suit, placing his head on Marcus’s slowly moving chest, intertwining their fingers and placing them atop the bedsheets.

“Love you, Marc.” Oliver mumbled, already half-asleep.

“Love you too, Ollie.” Marcus replied, pressing a kiss to his temple and following his boyfriend off into dreamland.

\---🦁🐍---

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, my lovely dudes! I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did please leave a comment and kudos down below, it always warms my heart when you do!
> 
> The moment when Percy refers to the importance of silencing charms is in the incredible fic entitled "just a little disconnected" by the amazing slither_ing, and if you haven't already read their work, you should go check it out, they write some amazing flintwood!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! It was my first time writing boyxboy smut, which was kinda hard for me, being a lesbian and all, but I hope it wasn't too cringy!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my work!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
